


Smile

by Lost_Stories



Category: Hikari Furu Michi | A Passage Through the Light - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, Wildhorn, ひかりふる路 | A Passage Through the Light - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Glimpse of a less sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: In the evenings, he likes to take Marie-Anne for walks along the Seine...





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my friend Makku, who comes up with the most painful ideas.

He wakes up to the sun on his face and her hair tickling his cheek. As he opens his eyes, her beautiful face appears before him. She smiles, and the joy that he feels is hard to even put into words. It has been like this for three years now, he has had the privilege of feeling like this every morning for the past three years, and it never ceases to amaze him. Marie-Anne is… everything. Her smile makes his breath quicken and her voice makes his heart skip a beat. She is everything he ever wanted and never knew he was looking for, and he tries to tell her every day.

She sits up, and he pulls her back down, unwilling to give into the reality of the day starting, unwilling to leave their bed. He gets a pillow to his head for his trouble. It goes like this a lot. He never wants to get up, wants to bask in these moments with her. She is the responsible one. _Come,_ she’ll say, _you’re needed at the assembly. We can’t have them think I’ve corrupted the incorruptible._ She is right. And so he, dutiful as ever, gets up, dresses, and goes about his day. She is never far. They work together, write together, eat together. The only moments he does not see her are when Lucille and Gabrielle insist it is high time she spends some time with them instead and whisk her off. He suspects it’s so that Gabrielle can get rid of Georges for a day, and make him deal with his boisterous friend instead.

For the first time in his life, he can honestly say that he is happy. Before Marie-Anne, everything was the same. A monotonous combination of ideals, duty and fire, but none for himself. He had never really understood that he needed it before, no matter how often Georges tried to insist that he did.

When St. Just comes to him with information about Georges’ supposed betrayal, Marie-Anne is the first person he speaks to. She, smart as always, tells him to talk to Georges, figure this out amongst themselves. It takes a few shouting matches and a good number of glasses of wine, but they do. And France is stronger for it.

In the evenings, he likes to take Marie-Anne for walks along the Seine, through his favourite parts of Paris. They talk under the kind gaze of the crescent moon, and discuss their ideals, their hopes, their wishes for their life together. He wants children, she isn’t so sure. In the end it doesn’t really matter, as long as they are together.

He wakes up to the sun on his face and a sharp pain in his side. As he sees the guillotine appear before him, he remembers. Remembers her knife, remembers her face, remembers it all. His head is pushed down on the block, and he stares out into the crowd. As the endless shouts and jeers drown out his thoughts, he spots her. A deep burgundy cloak between the masses, her face pale underneath its hood. Besides her, the accusatory faces of his friends. A ghostly vision of Georges has his arms around Lucille and Camille, and stares at him, unforgiving. His eyes find hers again, desperately trying to return to the life they had together. The sun and the peace and her laughter. There is none. He hears the sickening sound of the latch catching, and the last thing he sees before the word disappears, is her smile.


End file.
